


Emergency Lie

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, it is your duty to protect your leader and king.  That duty never ended, even after Erebor was reclaimed and Thorin crowned king.  You just never thought you would have had to protect him at a dance party.





	Emergency Lie

You took a deep breath and let out a happy sigh as you watched the number of dwarves and men and elves dance around in the great hall of Erebor.  It had been a few months since Erebor was reclaimed, since the Battle of Five Armies.  Thorin was crowned king, Fili crowned prince.  Kili and his elf maid were in a very entertaining courtship, seeing how it drove Thorin mad at times. 

 

All the other company you had traveled with were around.  Oin and Gloin were at one table, chatting with Gloin’s wife.  The Ri brothers were all dancing about, as were the Ur brothers.  Dwalin and Balin sat at the head table with Thorin and some other members of counsel and family.  And you, the human they picked up during their travels was off in a corner, observing the festivities. 

 

It was by a sheer stroke of fate that you stumbled across the company while they traveled towards Rivendell.  You were a wanderer, looking for a place to call home, when you fell in with them.  Friendships were formed quickly, and you were soon a true member of the company.  And when the mountain was reclaimed, you were granted a home here, in the royal wing, no less!  Sure, it was odd being the only human in permanent residence, but everyone soon took to you.  They called you the tall warrior, even if you were only a few inches taller than everyone else.  So here, you were, in your home, enjoying the celebration. 

 

Sure, you could have went out and danced with everyone, enjoyed the festivities, but it had been a long few months.  Preparing everything for the arrival of the rest of the Darrow, fixing all the destroyed areas of Erebor, helping when you could with meetings and such for Thorin.  Needless to say, you were enjoying a night where you could just sit down and keep your feet up. 

 

A few of the company had tried to pry you away from you relaxed state, mostly the princes, but you just smiled and waved them off.  They didn’t seem to take it too personally, and they were happy to dance with others.  Kili was currently dancing with Tauriel again, amusing you with how different their cultures viewed dancing.  Kili seemed to get a bit bored with the slow motions of the elf, whereas she couldn’t seem to keep up with his fast paced footwork.  Fili was dancing with his mother, who seemed to be giving him an earful about something, probably some prank he and his brother had pulled earlier.   

 

You chuckled as you turned your head back to the head table to see your fearless leader.  He rose from his seat and went to take a few steps away, but once he was free of the other men at the table, the women descended. 

 

You started laughing as you saw the look of uncomfortable uncertainty fall upon Thorin’s features.  Woman after woman seemed to be coming to his side.  You were sure they were asking for a dance, or a private word, or maybe some of the more straight forward women may be asking for something more.  It was kind of funny, in a way.  Thorin had faced trolls, goblins, hell, even a dragon, but three dames came to his side and he looked like he was a terrified pup. 

 

He managed to get away from the first three, made it about four steps, and there were some more.  You chuckled a bit before you decided to help out, taking pity on your king.  You got up and straightened yourself out before walking over and collecting two of the largest mugs of ale you could find before sneaking out to one of the hallways, setting the brews down in the corner.  Quickly jogging down the hall, you turned a couple corners and made it to the entrance that would have been closest to Thorin.  Taking a deep breath, you put on a serious face before striding in with a purpose and straight up to Thorin.

 

“My king, I apologize for the intrusion.  But you are needed right away, it is an urgent matter.”  You looked down at Thorin, putting on the best act you could muster, and it must have been pretty good because his eyes searched yours for a moment before his face went suddenly serious.

 

“Excuse me, this appears to be an emergency.”  The women moved away quickly as you turned and lead Thorin from the hall and out into the hallway.  Once out of ear shot, he began the questioning.  “What is wrong, Y/n?  I saw you just a moment ago in a relaxed state, what has happened?  An attack?  Someone is hurt?” 

 

You couldn’t contain the chuckle that slipped past your lips as you finally reached the corner you stored your ale, handing one over to him.  “The emergency was my king seemed to be drowning in dames and needed a quick escape.”  You clanked your mug against his before taking a drink.

 

You almost choked on your ale when you saw Thorin’s shocked face.  “You lied?” 

 

You smiled at him before you shrugged.  “I thought you may have wanted to be free of the hoard of women, but if you would rather go back, help yourself.”  You winked at him before walking further down the hall, away from the festivities and towards the front gate.  You always enjoyed sitting atop it and looking out over Dale and the surrounding world. 

 

It didn’t take long for Thorin to join you.  “Thank you for your kindness.  I guess I should get used to the, what did you call it…the hoard of women?” 

 

You bit back a laugh as you watched him stake a seat next to you.  With all his duties, you never really got a one on one with Thorin after the battle.  It was a shame.  He had become such a close friend to you over your journey to the mountain.  “Perhaps.  But I am always happy to supply a hasty exit for you, shall you need it.” 

 

“I am much obliged.  Perhaps I should appoint you the official fibber of Erebor?” 

 

“Nah…then they will all catch on.”  You joked.  Thorin threw his head back in a full bodied laugh.

 

The two of you sat out on the front gate for a while, just chatting, catching up, and making jokes.  Eventually, Thorin had to make another appearance, he was king after all.  But you always kept an eye on your king, raising an eyebrow now and then, silently asking if he needed rescuing from the group.  He didn’t take you up on it that night, but it became a regular occurrence at future parties and celebrations, where you would come to Thorin’s side with a little fib about something to free him from the group.  And each time, you both would find a quiet corner and talk over a mug of ale. 

 

It was almost a year later, though, that you approached Thorin’s side at another celebration.  He smiled up to you from his seat as a couple of negotiators from the Iron Hills yapped his ear off.  “If you would excuse me gentlemen, I would like to steal my betrothed away for a dance, if you don’t mind?” 

 

The men quickly shook their heads as Thorin smiled before taking your hand and leading you to the dance floor.  “Thank you, I was getting ready to run them through with Orcrist.  I had hoped they would give me a moment’s peace at least with the celebration.”  Thorin spoke quietly into your ear as he held you close during the dance.

 

“I have told you many times, my love.  I am always happy to supply a hasty exit.”  You whispered back as you laid your head against his. 

 

“You are very good at it, Amralime.”  He pulled you closer as he laid a soft kiss on your lips, your reward for saving him, once again, from a group of troublesome people.  And you both knew, you would happily do it again. 


End file.
